Elemental, Tweek (Sherlock Creek AU)
by Nanischan
Summary: Au creek basado en Sherlock Holmes, en donde Tweek un veterano se encontrará con Craig Tucker un detective consultor prodigio y excéntrico, el destino se empeñará en unirlos y convertirlos en el dúo resuelve casos más eficiente y cómico, sin embargo, ¿Habrá algo más ahí?
1. Prólogo

La vida da giros más que… inesperados.

Eso era lo que Tweek había sacado como conclusión de su ultima cita con su terapeuta desde que llegó de la zona de conflicto ¿Quién lo diría? El nervioso niño rubio logró ser militar. Lo cierto es que Tweek no era un cobarde y quizá sólo quizá una vez que obtenía adrenalina no podía dejar de tenerla, era sería una excusa perfecta, pero simplemente escogió aquello que le permitiera estar lo más lejos posible de sus padres y su horrenda cafetería.

Y justo por eso tenía problemas, Tweek sabía que no podía quedarse en hoteles toda su vida, tenía que conseguirse un piso si o si, y un trabajo también, el dinero no le duraría para siempre, aunque todos se echaban para atrás al ver un pequeño problema en su expediente "Estrés postraumático" aunque sus servicios eran meramente médicos no lo salvó de tener que disparar (incluso uso una bazuca una vez) tuvo que ver morir a gente y sentir que tal vez incluso él moriría. Ahora en una situación donde un arma tuviese que ser manejaba lo congelaba, estático, sin poder moverse, sin poder pensar… presa del pánico que creyó superado muchos años atrás.

Su terapeuta le dijo que escribir sus memorias o pensamientos sería bueno y liberador para él "Prueba con un blog, Tweek" sugirió, cosas mundanas, no es que al rubio le disgustara escribir, sin embargo, siempre creyó que escribir tenía que tener análisis una historia… algo, y sus memorias no le daban ese algo, tenía bloqueo antes de hacer el bendito blog. Era por esta y más razones que aceptó reunirse con un viejo colega, había llegado hace un par de semanas y no había visto a nadie aún, como un felino solitario.

Pudo encontrar fácilmente a Kyle en el parque ¿Cuántas veces no se habían sentado en aquella banca? Una sonrisa amable surcó los labios del pelirrojo cuando avisto al rubio.

—Luces de la mierda— fue el saludo que le dio apenas se sentó a su lado.

—Acabo de llegar de una guerra, no es que sea una experiencia propiamente agradable, Kyle.

—Te extrañamos Tweek— sonrió en respuesta— ¿y bien? ¿Cómo esta todo? ¿has…?

—Ni lo menciones— advirtió—. A decir verdad, estoy un poco afligido, necesito rápido encontrar un compañero de piso, mis ahorros no permiten lo suficiente para alquilar un piso yo solo y necesito establecerme para conseguir un trabajo. He estado pasando las noches en un hotel a este paso me quedaré sin ahorros.

—¿Y ya has buscado?

—Sí ha sido un poco problemático.

—¿Por qué razón? ¿Quién no querría compartir piso con un simpático hombre de veinticinco años en plena juventud?

—Pues he tenido bastantes problemas por la simple descripción "estrés postraumático" a este paso creo que nunca conseguiré un compañero de cuarto— admitió el rubio, las risas de Kyle lo confundieron— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Acabo de tener una conversación muy parecida con alguien hace como dos horas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me acompañas a el laboratorio, Tweek?

El rubio encarnó la ceja sospechando, pero a este punto no tenía muchas opciones, además ir a aquel lugar familiar le daba cierta nostalgia, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando asintió.

* * *

El laboratorio resultó tal y como Tweek lo recordaba (no es que se halla ido por mucho tiempo, francamente), de hecho, estaba bastante enfrascado en una conversación con Kyle acerca de la finalización de un concurso de tv que estaba a la mitad antes de que el rubio partiera. Sus palabras fueron cortadas gracias al reconocimiento de que nada había cambiado, no obstante, algo había cambiado, alguien, un individuo que Tweek jamás había visto antes usando los microscopios.

Tenía un aspecto groseramente elegante, una piel tersa y morena clara portando una bufanda y gabardina que parecía bastante cara, pestañas hacia abajo, cejas pobladas y mechones negro azabache que se escapaban de un chullo azul un articulo que desencajaba totalmente con el atuendo. En cuanto el hombre se percató de ellos giró hacia su dirección mirando intensamente alternando entre cada uno, sus ojos eran color olivo.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Craig— saludó Kyle con suficiencia. El tal Craig desvió su mirada nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tal vez porque te lo dije, por cierto, puedo suponer que es el amigo del que me hablaste el de la guerra— respondió con frialdad y tajantemente.

Tweek miró con confusión al pelirrojo quien sólo se encogió de hombros, carraspeó tratando de mantener la compostura ante tal extraña presentación.

—Eh, sí ese soy yo, Tweek Tweak—se presentó, lo más normal es que la otra persona se presentara, pero siguió a su bola, el rubio miró a Kyle quien se encogió los hombros tratando de no reír, genial Tweek tenía que hacerse de sus "maravillosas" habilidades sociales— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El moreno no hizo mucho esfuerzo por responderle.

—Como probablemente recuerdes ya que lo dijo Broflovski hace unos minutos soy Craig, Craig Tucker.

—¿Y… qué haces aquí?

—Investigó de cerca pruebas.

—¿Pruebas? —Tweek realmente no quería ser pesado y seguir insistiendo, pero era un tipo curioso, Craig suspiró para voltearse, probablemente resignándose al hecho de entablar una plática.

—Es detective consultor, de hecho, una leyenda— respondió Kyle por él—, como un genio que sabe todo lo que pasa.

—¿Un Sherlock Holmes? —se burló el rubio, las comisuras de Craig se levantaron en una sonrisa encontrando divertido el chiste.

—Mejor— tuvo el descaro de decir el moreno, Tweek no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta—. Estás buscando un compañero de piso ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? —eso sorprendió un poco al rubio si era sincero, miró a Kyle que simplemente meneó la cabeza, él no había dicho nada.

—Estás de suerte porque yo también, y no me importan mucho tus antecedentes o posibles ataques de pánico siempre y cuando tú puedas lidiar con mi estilo de vida— dijo, Tweek estaba bastante confundido—. Vamos te enseñaré el lugar, nos vemos Kyle.

Al final y no sabe realmente por qué Tweek fue arrastrado por aquel excéntrico hombre de gabardina y chullo que no pintaban nada el uno con el otro, en total silencio, Tweek pensaba desesperadamente en algún tópico para hacer conversación antes de que comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? —preguntó cuando por fin tuvieron a la vista un pequeño edificio.

—Vivo aquí, sin embargo, me parece bastante beneficioso repartir los gastos con alguien, la Sra Hudson es bastante amable, te gustara.

Y justo al decirlo salió una mujer de la mediana edad bastante sonriente.

—¡Craig, no pensé que llegarías temprano!

—Bueno surgió una buena oportunidad, él es Tweek será el nuevo inquilino.

—Oh, maravilloso— Tweek estaba a punto de corregir que sólo estaba viendo y contemplando la opción, pero lo tajante de Craig no le dejó hablar y el entusiasmo de aquella mujer no le dio el valor de decir lo contrario—. Ven te enseñaré todo.

Lo cierto es que estaba bastante bien y el precio era módico, Tweek no pudo evitar husmear un poco a simple vista, el apartamento parecía bastante desordenado había un violín en una mesita de centro, pero nada que no fuera aceptable.

—Tengo habitaciones disponibles si quieres usar una aparte— dijo la señora mientras se iba.

—Eh sí, ¿Por qué no querría?

¿Qué estaba insinuando? No tuvo tiempo de responder pues Craig llegó justo cuando ella se iba a "preparar té y café".

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Craig directo al grano, Tweek encarnó una ceja en busca de más información— ¿Te gusta?

—Es lindo, tendré que considerarlo para tomar mi decisión.

—Te quedarás, deberías traer tus cosas de una vez no creo que otra noche en el hotel te salga rentable— objetó el moreno tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la silla y tomaba un libro.

No vio la expresión incrédula del rubio, ¿Cómo carajo sabía todo eso?

—¿Cómo sabes que me quedó en un hotel?

Craig suspiró quitando los ojos de su libro por un momento colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, como preparándose para una catedra.

—El olor de tu cabello huele a shampoo genérico de hotel si a eso le sumamos que estuviste fuera mucho tiempo me hace pensar que en efecto te hospedas en un hotel, lo común sería ir con tu familia, no obstante, prefieres tenerlos lejos ¿no es así? Probablemente por problemas de alcohol o drogas, así que acabas de llegar al país, probablemente no tienes trabajo y estas buscando un piso en lugar de ir con tu familia lo que ya ventila el hecho de cierta tensión con ella, si no tienes trabajo cuentas con dinero limitado— vociferó casi como un rap, se tomó sólo un segundo para respirar—, por lo que no te resulta para nada rentable seguir pagando noches en el hotel, lo que te hace un poco desesperado por conseguir un sitio, por tu comportamiento y el hecho de que estuviste en la guerra me hace intuir que tienes alguna especie de estrés postraumático lo que debe por alguna razón que no comprendo hacer que la gente no te quiera como inquilino.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Tweek preguntó, estaba flipando, no flipando sería poco, estaba sin palabras, ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco aquello de una maravilla de detective consultor, _un Sherlock Holmes en la vida real._

—La ciencia de la deducción, elemental ¿no?

—Iré por mis cosas al hotel y volveré— anunció derrotado.

Cuando regresó por si lo que estaba pasando no fuera extraño, se encontró con el enigmático Craig Tucker hablando con un cráneo… como si las cosas no se estuvieran poniendo raras ya.

—¿Eso es de verdad?

—Su retroalimentación resulta una mina de oro.

—No habla.

—Exactamente, tampoco hace preguntas tontas, deja que los pensamientos fluyan— respondió el moreno.

Tweek notó algo y es que para que un ser humano llegase a hablar con un cráneo entonces los amigos que tenían no eran muchos, todo lo que sabía de Craig era acerca de su profesión, pero no se necesitaba una gran mente para empezar a sospechar que el detective estaba sometido a una gran soledad.

El teléfono sonó antes de que Tweek pudiera decir algo, casi vio chispas y brillo en los ojos olivos del moreno, cuando colgó.

—Tengo un caso interesante.

—¿Un caso? —Tweek no podía ocultar que estaba un poco interesado, había leído al rubio como un libro abierto ¿Cómo sería Craig en un caso de verdad?

—Sí, puede que este lleno de adrenalina y posibles problemas para una persona que tiene que enfocar en relajarse— admitió para luego con petulancia decir— ¿Vienes?

Y justo como el moreno dijo, no debería decir que sí, tuvo años de emociones fuertes y ahora apenas podía tolerarlas, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó emocionado, como un niño ante la promesa de dulces, de aventura.

—¡Por supuesto que voy!

Este sólo sería el comienzo de algo mucho más grande para los dos.

* * *

_Así que bueno Sherlock Holmes es una de mis sagas favoritas y siempre hemos notado aquella tensión sexual entre Watson y Holmes que es incluso más evidente en la serie de BBC que recientemente estoy volviendo a ver con cariño y pensé que las personalidades y la dinámica encajaban bien como para hacer un au creek._

_Algunas aclaraciones que quiero hacer es que por todo el tema actual prefiero basarme un poco más en la serie de BBC como con algunos casos (ya que no estoy familiarizada y aunque podría y quizá cree unos originales siento que no tengo las herramientas sólidas para justificar acciones o deducciones) así como ciertas escenas de la serie que son épicas y tengo que referenciar aquí. Pero no será un copypaste pondré mucho de mi cosecha y trataré de mantener ciertas cosas del canon, sin más ¡Espero les guste!_


	2. Capítulo Uno

Lo primero que Tweek pudo observar fueron las cintas de prohibición de paso que evidenciaban el hecho de que en esa zona había ocurrido un crimen, por supuesto que el rubio había presenciado muerte y cosas por el estilo, pero jamás se involucró en una escena del crimen.

Observó a Craig que parecía moverse con total gracias como si estuviera en su ambiente, Tweek no era un experto deductivo como aquel hombre, pero era bastante más observador de lo que la gente pensaba y se había dado cuenta de que Tucker parecía caminar con rapidez como queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de la gente, fue bastante diferente a lo confiado y ¿A gusto? Que se veía en esta situación.

Una mujer que a juzgar por su apariencia pertenecía al cuerpo policial volteó los ojos al ver que el moreno se acercaba demostrando, claramente, que el detective caía de su gracia.

—¿En serio Donovan volvió a llamarte? —se quejó la mujer sin disimular su desagrado.

—Es un gusto verte también Wendy— ignoró el detective mientras pasaba alzando la cinta, Tweek se dispuso a hacer lo mismo cuando la mujer que ahora sabía, se llamaba Wendy lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Eh, con Tucker, soy su… amigo— respondió, Wendy soltó una carcajada.

—Buen intento, pero el detective Tucker no tiene amigos.

—Viene conmigo— cortó Craig.

La escena del crimen fue cuanto menos curiosa para Tweek llena de un rosa bastante presente y quizá lo más extraño fue a ver a Craig trabajando, examinando todo hasta las cosas más minuciosas del cuerpo de la chica y lo que había escrito en el piso con su último respiro de vida.

—¿Sabemos lo qué está escrito? —preguntó de la nada.

El jefe de policía que Tweek ahora conocía como Clyde Donovan, miró tentativamente como si supiera que hablar o decir cualquier cosa sería mala idea o sería usado en su contra, el rubio lo encontró intrigante.

—Pensamos que es alemán— respondió, lo que le dio como respuesta una mirada totalmente despectiva y harta por parte del detective, Tweek comenzaba a entender su reticencia al hablar.

—¿Por qué la gente no puede pensar? —soltó al aire para después clavarle la mirada al rubio, Tweek observó como aquellos ojos olivo lo miraban con intensidad, esperando algo— ¿Sería tan amable doctor Tweak de decirnos que ve? Y espero de todo corazón que observé un poco más.

—Quizá es un nombre, el nombre de alguien importante para ella— respondió con timidez.

—En efecto, iba a huir…— Craig respondió agradecido de que al menos hubiera entendido algo y luego el detective se enfrascó en toda una deducción que involucraba un escape, y una maleta perdida, todo gracias a un par de gotas de lluvia.

Brillante, tenía que admitir el rubio y no dudó en decirlo es voz alta.

—De psicópata a psicópata se entienden…— escuchó murmurar a Clyde.

—No soy un psicópata, Donovan— contradijo el moreno, Tweek se estaba preparando para detener una posible discusión—, soy un sociópata altamente funcional. Le sugiero que se concentre en la investigación más que en mi persona, vámonos Tweek.

El rubio confundido y sin saber cómo se supone que debía reaccionar siguió al detective fuera de la escena, no sin antes percatarse de cómo Wendy negaba disgustada el "Pobre hombre" rondaba su cara, Tweek caminaba grandes zancadas para igualar el paso del hombre más alto.

—No parece que te tengan mucha estima— comentó tratando de romper el hielo, Craig lo miró mientras se encogía de hombros.

—La gente no soporta que le digan la verdad de frente.

—Bueno, pero supongo que tus amigos están acostumbrados— comentó con indiferencia, el propio rubio estaba lejos de ser considerado una persona sencilla y aun con ello se había hecho de muy buenas amistades, el moreno lo vio como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

—Yo no tengo amigos— cortó—, es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo.

El resto de camino a casa fue silencio.

Tweek se fue a dormir mientras Craig tocaba el violín "le ayudaba a concentrarse" dijo, el rubio mencionó que tocaba el piano a lo que el detective dijo con presunción que ya sabía, fue la última conversación del día. Cuando despertó notó que tenía su laptop.

—¿Por qué estas agarrando mi portátil? Tiene contraseña ¿sabes? —se quejó mientras iba al baño a arreglarse.

—Sí y fue juego de niños descubrirla.

—¡Hombre! ¿Por qué no usas la tuya?

—Estaba en mi habitación y tenía que tener información ya, era de vital importancia.

Tweek simplemente suspiró irritado ¿en qué se había metido? Sólo esperaba que no navegara en sus carpetas, Craig Tucker no parecía un hombre especialmente interesado en otra vida que no fuera la suya, así que no había porque preocuparse.

—Iré por comestibles.

Tweek a veces necesitaba de cosas relajantes y no había nada más relajante para él que hacer la despensa, escoger un buen café y unos deliciosos bizcochos, sabía que Craig tomaba té, básicamente por todas las tazas regadas que había así que tuvo la decencia de comprar un par de cajas. Lamentablemente su tarjeta había sido rechazada, así que tendría que irse con las manos vacías, debía conseguir un trabajo, rápido.

Cuando salió un coche negro estaba estacionado justo en frente una mujer pelirroja esperaba.

—¿Tweek Tweak? —el rubio asintió confundido—, suba por favor.

Tweek pensó que era una de las jugarretas del detective, así que subió después de todo ya no tenía ganas de caminar a casa y la chica era bastante linda, sin embargo, el coche no lo llevó precisamente a casa.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó en cuanto el coche se estacionó y la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

—Sígame por favor.

Sin más opción lo hizo para encontrarse en una bodega y maldecirse así mismo por no llevar su arma consigo, cuando llegaron a donde quiera que se dirigían se encontró con una chica que parecía menor que él, vestida de manera elegante con el cabello rubio afresado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó a aquella chica que parecía tener el control.

—Mis ojos por las calles te han visto involucrarte con Craig Tucker y me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre ti— respondió la chica—. Tengo un trato jugoso para ti, amigo de Craig.

—Craig no tiene amigos.

—Oh, normalmente diría eso, pero te abrió las puertas de su casa ¿no? Y además se empeña en involucrarte en cada actividad de su vida ¿eso no suena como amistad?

—Soy su compañero de piso, en todo caso, pago mi alquiler— cortó con molestia— ¿Cuál es el trato?

—Oh, algo muy sencillo, Tucker pasa mucho tiempo contigo, sólo mátenme al tanto de que hace y te recompensaré con una módica cantidad de dinero.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que lo espíe? — exclamó el rubio incrédulo— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Su archienemiga— respondió la chica con una sonrisa radiante. Tweek flipaba, todo lo que le estaba pasando era una jodida locura.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! Y menos a alguien que se proclama su archienemigo ¿Quién demonios tiene archienemigos?

—Para alguien que niega tener una amistad con Craig Tucker parece que eres leal. Me gusta.

—Dile a la pelirroja que me lleve a casa.

—Red— solicitó la mujer, la pelirroja sonrió mientras caminaba fuera de la bodega.

Como Tweek solicitó fue dejado en la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, estuvo apunto de irse hasta que reparó en Red.

—Tú… ¿estás al tanto de todo este juego de rivales?

—Sí— se rió la chica, lo que hizo reír al rubio.

—Y… ¿me darías tu número? —Red lo miró sorprendida lo que incomodo de sobre manera al hombre— ¿No? De acuerdo.

Con eso salió del coche.

Cuando Tweek entró al departamento, se encontró con un Craig justo en la misma posición parecía una piedra, el rubio se acercó intrigado, después de todo después de aquel ¿secuestro? El enigmático Craig Tucker parecía aún más enigmático.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esperando que me traigas la pluma que te pedí— respondió Craig, para luego mirarlo con enojo—, hace una hora.

Tweek parpadeó sin poder creerlo.

—Te dije que iba a salir.

—Eso lo explica.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué sucedió?

—Creo que me lo vas a decir de todas maneras— replicó Craig mientras tomaba de su té.

—¡Ngh fui secuestrado! —exclamó, los ojos del detective se abrieron de par en par mientras se paraba para invadir el espacio personal del rubio tomándolo de las mejillas y apretujándolas.

—¡Tweek eres un genio!

—¿Lo soy?

—No, en realidad yo lo soy, pero vamos te invitó a cenar— confesó mientras tomaba su gabardina y su chullo.

Siendo sinceros, Tweek nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de una cena gratis.

Tweek no era estúpido, sabía que la razón de la cena tenía que ver con el maletín que le enseñó Craig antes de ir y, por tanto, con aquel caso, pero tenía la suficiente hambre como para involucrarse, además cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sólo a un par de calles del apartamento le pareció todavía mejor.

Al llegar Craig tomó la mesa justo junto a la ventana, el rubio lo captó rápido, se trataría de observación, justo al sentarse llegó lo que parecía ser el mesero con una parka naranja.

—¡Craig! ¿Qué onda?

—Buenas noches Kenny.

—¿Quién es él?

—Soy Tweek, vivo con Craig— se presentó el rubio.

—Oh amigo, Tweek es un genio, evitó que fuera a prisión.

—Fuiste a prisión— corrigió el moreno—, evité que fuera por mucho tiempo y aun me debes dinero. Si te molesto con café y un té.

—¡Enseguida! También traeré una vela para que sea más romántico— anunció Kenny antes de irse, Tweek se extrañó bastante.

—¡No soy su cita! — explicó, ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Craig no dijo nada al respecto—, ¿así que estamos buscando algo o alguien?

—Exacto, será mejor que ordenes algo, será largo.

Tweek suspiró mientras ojeaba la carta, aún no habían hablado de lo sucedido.

—Me secuestraron— volvió a retomar— tu "archienemiga" —hizo comillas en el aire, Craig encarnó una ceja.

—¿Qué quería? —respondió lo que parecería bastante relajado.

—Que le informara sobre lo que hacías.

—¿Aceptaste?

—¡No! —el detective sonrió dando por zanjada la conversación sus ojos parecían articular un "bien" —¿Qué demonios es lo que haces? Nadie tiene archienemigos, nadie normal los tiene, suena tan James Bond, ¡Eso es mucha presión en la vida normal!

—Bien, según tú ¿Qué es normal?

—Bueno ya sabes…— explicó Tweek—, la gente normal tiene amigos, va a citas tiene novias, novios, normal.

—Ugh, tonto, los sentimientos son producciones químicas del cerebro, tontos y una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No tienes novia?

El detective lo miró con una clara frustración, parecía que aquel era su tópico de plática menos favorito.

—No, las mujeres no son mi área.

Tweek no tardó en unir que dos más dos era cuatro y de repente se sintió un poco incomodo y un poco mal.

—Ah… ¿tienes novio? —preguntó para darse cuenta de lo rudo que sonó y tratando de arreglarlo—, que está bien, por cierto.

—Sé que está bien, Tweek.

—Oh— dios que incómodo— ¿tienes novio, entonces?

—No.

—Genial, como yo estas soltero— balbuceó empezando a sentir como la ansiedad social escalaba por su espalda—, los dos estamos solteros…

Craig lo miró con extrañeza, viéndolo de arriba abajo lo que hizo sentir a Tweek el doble de ansioso, avergonzado, torpe e incómodo.

—Tweek— habló con lentitud—, debes saber que, aunque me halaga yo me considero casado con mi trabajo…

Oh no, no, no.

—No, no, no me refería, no soy gay— aunque Tweek no era ciertamente heterosexual, no había sido ni de lejos su intención y ahora estaba el doble de incomodo—. Olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo?

Tucker asintió mientras seguía observando por la ventana, de un momento a otro salió disparado a lo que Tweek supuso, era lo que estaba buscando. Ahora bien, podía terminar su cena o seguir a Craig en aquella locura, suspiro odiando verdaderamente su moralidad cuando salió corriendo por la puerta del negocio, buscando igualar al detective.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Cuando Tweek regresó a su país se prometió muchas cosas, una de ellas fue tener tiempo para sí mismo ya saben, esas cosas tontas como encontrar tu centro, sobre todo porque el miedo lo paralizaba ahora. Tenía que relajarse y estar en un ambiente que no le llenase de estrés.

Obviamente cuando le dio el sí a todos los planes disparatados del detective Tucker mandó todo eso por la borda, y ahí estaba él persiguiendo y tratando de salvar a aquel idiota imprudente, perdiéndose en una edificación que bien podía ser un laberinto y encontrándose con una encrucijada.

Porque justo ahora se hallaba en otro edificio que daba a la ventana de la otra construcción donde Craig Tucker veía amenazada su vida, el rubio podía sentir el peso de su arma en su bolsillo que se hacía cada vez más y más pesada conforme los segundos pasaban, congelado, justo como su terapeuta le dijo. Tenía que hacer algo cada segundo contaba, podría ser la última oportunidad de que el detective saliera ileso.

Tenía que encontrar su valentía, esa parte de él que le gritaba siempre que era mucho más de lo que las personas le daban crédito, más inteligente, más valiente, esa parte que le decía que era más que sus problemas y enfermedades. Esa parte que era capaz de tomar una bazuca y apuntar al enemigo sin dudar.

_Tomar, apuntar, disparar._

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose y el enemigo cayendo al piso lo devolvió a su realidad donde era un ser humano de carne y hueso, pudo ver a Craig levantarse el brillo de sus ojos, orgulloso, pero incrédulo, viendo que su vida había sido salvada por un hombre que no olvidaría. Tweek corrió hacia Craig.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban en cuanto llegó a la habitación, el moreno lo miraba igual de impresionado, sus ojos mantuvieron contacto visual como tratando de comunicar algo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Descubriste algo? —jadeó Tweek en parte porque había corrido y estaba cansado y también porque se le dificultaba respirar.

—Eric Cartman— respondió el detective—, es un nombre que probablemente escucharemos seguido.

—Oh.

—Me salvaste— exclamó Craig como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

—Sí, si que lo hice— el rubio se rio sin saber si había perdido la cabeza— ¿A qué no dedujiste eso?

Craig hizo algo impresionante, algo que el rubio pensó que no sería capaz de hacer gracias a todos aquellos comentarios negativos de su persona, sonrió y se rio, esa noche el rubio descubrió que el detective Tucker poseía una risa gangosa muy graciosa.

—Sí, definitivamente no lo hice— bromeó— ¿Estás bien?

—No a decir verdad creo que necesito sentarme— confesó Tweek exhalando bruscamente—. Creo que se me bajó la presión.

—Puedes sentarte llamaré a Donovan.

Después de lo que casi fue una hora esperando, los elementos policiales comenzaron a llegar, el detective tuvo la decencia de comprarle a Tweek una Coca-Cola de la máquina expendedora en lo que esperaban, definitivamente era una persona extraña. Como sea, Tweek mantuvo agudizado el oído para escuchar lo que Craig le decía al oficial de policía y como se resolvía el caso.

Sin embargo, fue la silueta de una chica lo que le llamó la atención, una con el cabello rubio afresado, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la misma chica a la que se dirigía.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Craig descubrió todo sí, pero definitivamente tú fuiste un héroe y buen amigo.

Tweek estaba a punto de contradecir sus palabras, hasta que vio como aquel detective de la gabardina se acercó, sus ojos olivo miraron con claro hartazgo a la chica.

—Tricia— dijo el moreno, bueno, al menos Tweek ya sabía su nombre.

—Hermano— saludó esta con una sonrisa petulante, el rubio casi podía sentir como su mandíbula se aflojaba.

—¿¡Son hermanos!?— exclamó incrédulo— ¡¿No eran archienemigos?!

—No veo por qué no podemos ser los dos.

—Oh, vamos Craig sólo estas celoso porque mamá me quiere más y tengo un mejor trabajo que tú.

—Claro, como si ser el perro faldero de seguridad nacional fuera un buen trabajo— torció los ojos el moreno—. Y mamá me quiere más.

—Ah…— Tweek se hallaba sin palabras.

—Está claro que Tweek no quiere presenciar esta conversación Tricia.

—¡Por favor Craig! Creí que observabas mejor, mira todos los signos es obvio que está en shock aun, disparó a alguien— Tricia se enfrascó en toda una deducción de su persona que le hizo pensar a Tweek en la paciencia de su madre como para soportar a dos personas claramente, muy parecidas— Deberías preocuparte más por tu amigo.

—No soy su amigo, Craig no tiene amigos— cortó Tweek a este punto, exasperado—. Me voy a casa, demasiada adrenalina por un día.

El rubio no esperó respuesta y decidió caminar solo, aunque muy pronto descubriría que ya no iba solo, Craig estaba justo detrás de él y en un par de zancadas más, a su lado, Tweek maldijo sus piernas largas y todo su ser larguirucho. No hizo esfuerzo por entablar conversación, no tenía energía, su estómago rugía y solamente deseaba un buen trozo de pizza y su cama mullida.

—¿Sabes? Lo que dije lo dije en serio— rompió el silencio Craig, para sorpresa del hombre más bajo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no tengo amigos, Tweek— confesó el moreno, no obstante, la mirada intensa que le dio le hizo darse cuenta de un nuevo significado—. Sólo uno.

El hombre parpadeó unos segundos tratando de darles sentido a esas palabras, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas antes la connotación, para ser Craig eso resultaba jodidamente entrañable, Tweek esbozó media sonrisa.

—Bueno amigo, vamos a casa y ordenemos una pizza que tú pagaras porque me debes una cena.

—Hecho— aceptó el moreno reflejando la misma sonrisa.

En un par de horas estuvieron cada quien en su sillón con una rebanada de pizza y un mal programa en la tv haciendo ruido, ambos tenían la cabeza en distintas cosas, y estaba bien.

—Craig— se animó a decir Tweek, el moreno lo miró enfatizando que estaba escuchando— ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Cómo hago qué?

—Deducción que casi parece que te metes a la cabeza de la persona, llevándote toda su historia e intenciones.

—Soy un buen observador— respondió con simpleza el detective.

—¿Qué más puedes decir de mí?

Craig lo miró, tratando de descifrar el por qué de su pregunta, o tal vez tratando de reunir información para responderlas, eso no lo podía saber Tweek con certeza, después de lo que pareció un minuto Craig comenzó a hablar.

—A pesar de tener un estrés postraumático pudiste manejar muy bien una situación de estrés como la de esta noche, al principio pensé que toda la ansiedad sería producto de eso, sin embargo, vi los medicamentos y las tomas, esos medicamentos me indican que no sólo se trata de estrés ¿no? Tienes un trastorno— comenzó ya dejando al chico sin palabras—. Mencionaste que tocabas el piano y te dije que ya sabía, para comenzar tienes los dedos de un pianista, cuando te estresas parece que tamborileas los dedos, pero en realidad estas tocando notas. La emoción con la que lo dijiste me revela que quizá tu verdadera vocación o lo que te apasionaba era la música. No obstante, eres doctor y fuiste a la guerra ¿Por qué? Considerando que no hablas de tu familia y parece que acerté con lo de tu mala relación con ellos podría llegar a la conclusión de lo hiciste para huir de ellos.

—Brillante— no había nada que Tweek pudiese decir, Craig sonrió engreído.

—¿Y bien? —ante la mirada de incertidumbre del pecoso agregó— ¿tengo razón?

—Sufro de ansiedad oficialmente desde los doce años quizá desde antes— confesó—. La razón por la que no habló de mis padres es justamente eso y su obsesión con las drogas.

La sonrisa de Craig se desvaneció, claramente al no saber cómo se supone debía reaccionar.

—Buenas noches, detective Tucker— se despidió el rubio para ir a su alcoba.

Mas no fue exactamente a dormir, por primera vez había encontrado algo que quería expresar algo de lo que quería hablar en el blog que su terapeuta le encomendó, el titilo era sencillo: _Las aventuras de Craig Tucker o el Sherlock Holmes de la vida real._


End file.
